everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jan E. Wocke
Jan is the daughter of The Jabberwock, from the poem The Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll, and is quite cheerfully following in her father's gigantic footsteps. Originally she was a Monster High OC but when Ever After High was released both she and her creator realized it would make way more sense for her to attend EAH. She's a royal, which came as a great surprise to everyone considering she gets decpitated at the end of her poem, but she usually shrugs that off explaining she knows lots of really lovely people without heads who do just fine for themselves. And if she's being perfectly honest she's hardly using her brain anyways. It's far more important she feels to preserve the balance between "Good" and "Evil" Because a story isn't a story without a villain now is it? Character Personality Jan is an odd one, as most from Wonderland are, generally a cheerful and outgoing girl, despite her appearance and attempts to be truly villainous. Jan can be confusing and blunt but doesn't mean any harm by it. It just doesn't occur to her that some people may be offended by what she says. She enjoys arguments and can be exceptionally stubborn. And of course, in her own mind at least, she always wins, even if she just wins by annoying her opponent into submission. Appearance Despite once drinking a potion that shrunk her she still stands at a solid seven and a half feet, this however is not the most noticeable thing about her, Jan is bright purple with round red and pupilless eyes. Her skin is scaly and she has small, utterly useless wings on her back. Her hands are in fact large claws as are her feet. She has a long and heavy non prehensile tail and on her head are several bight green antenna? Horns? Tendrils? Honestly I don't know what they are, but she usually slicks them back in an imitation of hair. He teeth are uneven and the front two are bucked Wardrobe Basic Legacy Day Jan's Legacy day attire is less an outfit, and more a morphing potion which allows her at long last to shed the pretense of being a humanoid teenager, and allowing her to retake her original form as a long necked, many fanged, scaly purple dragon monster thing. She's quite pleased with this and just worries the stage won't support her weight. Beach Wear Sleep Wear Source Material "Jabberwocky" is a nonsense poem written by Lewis Carroll in his 1871 novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There, a sequel to Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. The book tells of Alice's adventures within the back-to-front world of a looking glass. In an early scene in which she first encounters the chess piece characters White King and White Queen, Alice finds a book written in a seemingly unintelligible language. Realising that she is travelling through an inverted world, she recognises that the verse on the pages are written in mirror-writing. She holds a mirror to one of the poems, and reads the reflected verse of "Jabberwocky". She finds the nonsense verse as puzzling as the odd land she has passed into, later revealed as a dreamscape.[1] "Jabberwocky" is considered one of the greatest nonsense poems written in English.[2][3] Its playful, whimsical language has given us nonsense words and neologisms such as "galumphing" and "chortle". -Wikipedia. How does Jan come into it? When one Jabberwock loves another jabberwock very much...Wait, this is a kids show, I'll gloss over that part, suffice it to say Jan was born shortly after the events of the poem, which were less fatal then you might think primarirly because nothing's really all that fatal in Wonderland. Relationships Friends Despite her friendly disposition Jan is short on friends, having recently transfered schools. She was delighted to catch up with her old friend Maddy Hatter, and then flustrated (flustered and frustrated) when she realized how sloppy her ridilish had gotten. Still both of them have been enjoying rekindling that friendship. She'd also like to help cheer up poor Raven who seems downright mimsy about her destiny. Although Raven doesn't seem to return this affection. Recently she's hit it off with Linus Muffet, who is just adorable in his attempts at gloom, and who seems to think she's just the coolest because, well she's a villain. She's also close with Lily White, who she treats like a younger sister, and is liable to get a little violent if the younger girl is threatened. Family Jan is an only child who lives with her father in another world all together, as both of them were kicked out of Wonderland after decapitation proved in sufficent. Her mother still lives in the Tulgey woods and she visits her regularly. Or would if it weren't for political fliberty florp. Pet Jan has a Borogove named mimsy after it's disposition, she would have left it with her father but she's fairly sure he wants to eat it, instead Mimsy lives in her bottom drawer in her dormitory, Lily is quite fond of Mimsy too, and the girsl enjoy coming up with ways to cheer the poor creature up. Other Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:VictorianMycomancer's OC's Category:Victorianmycomancer's OC's Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal parent Category:Alice in Wonderland